


3 AM in the morning

by Geilie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Cuba
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Domani ci sarà morte, e di chi o di cosa puoi solo ipotizzarlo - e non ti permetti di sperare in nulla, non tu.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per festeggiare il quinto anno su EFP di [Schnusschen](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=49801), durante la Drabble Night dell'11/06/13. Prompt liberi di [Ferao](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=33257), [Maiwe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=226162) e Schnusschen.
> 
> _Fandom: X-Men: First Class_  
>  Personaggio: Erik Lehnsherr  
> Prompt: [Daylight - Maroon 5](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wg9Urm2_7xQ&list=PLBCE86BCD35938AE8&index=444), in particolare: “We knew this day would come, we knew it all along/How did it come so fast/This is our last night, but it’s late and I’m tryin’ not to sleep/‘Cause I know, when I wake I will have to slip away”

**3 AM in the morning**  
 _296 parole - non betata; angst, introspettiva e missing moment, con accenni Erik/Charles quasi invisibili e scritta in un momento in cui la Musa si rifiutava di collaborare._  
   
Non te n’eri neanche accorto, ma ti eri davvero convinto di poter restare.  
Hai abbassato le difese per un istante soltanto, eppure è stato sufficiente: in queste settimane ti sei abituato ad avere un luogo da chiamare casa per più di una notte, ti sei abituato a sfogare la tua energia - sempre troppa, sempre troppo bruciante - sfidando le tue stesse gambe sul ghiaino immacolato dei giardini della magione, ti sei abituato a fare colazione in compagnia di un gruppo di ragazzini esagitati e a non andare a letto senza aver prima finito il tuo scotch nel tentativo di far cadere il re di Charles sulla scacchiera. Hai intravisto una vita che in un altro mondo e in un altro tempo avresti voluto vivere.  
Poi, proprio davanti a quelle pedine bianconere che tante volte vi hanno visti rivali, metaforicamente o meno, ti sei ricordato di rialzare i muri e rimettere il filo spinato attorno alla tua mente: la pace non è un’opzione,  _sai_  che non può essere un’opzione e l’hai sempre saputo, ma per quanto Charles ne sia altrettanto consapevole, il suo incrollabile ottimismo, la sua  _speranza_ , ti ferisce più di quanto tu possa sopportare.  
Sai che domani non ci saranno vincitori né vinti, perché nelle guerre perdono sempre tutti; sai che non ci sarà pietà, non ci saranno tregue, non ci sarà rispetto né accettazione. Domani ci sarà morte, e di chi o di cosa puoi solo ipotizzarlo - e non ti permetti di sperare in nulla, non tu. Perciò sai anche che questa è la tua ultima notte, la  _vostra_  ultima notte, e tutto ciò che puoi fare è stare sveglio al buio e frenare gli ingranaggi di tutti gli orologi della casa, per illuderti che il domani sia più lento ad arrivare.


End file.
